


Ten Years

by x_endmii_x



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Photographer Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x
Summary: After ten years, Marvin decides it's time.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ten Years

It had been ten years. Ten years since the only person Marvin ever loved had died right in front of him. Marvin knew that when Whizzer died, it would be painful, but he never knew that it would be this painful. During those ten years, Marvin rarely went out of his home. He barely slept. He barely ate. He couldn’t bear to see anything that would remind him of his dead lover. But finally, after ten years, Marvin decided it was time. He opened the long-closed door to Whizzer and his’ bedroom. Dust had settled on every bit of furniture. If Whizzer were still alive, he would’ve told Marvin to clean up or else he’d be sleeping on the couch that night. Marvin felt a wave of sadness rush over him at the memories of Whizzer. A shaky sigh escaped Marvin as he slowly walked to the closet. All of Whizzer’s clothes we’re still in there. As Marvin began to turn the knob, he started to question what he was doing. Was he emotionally prepared for this? Was he going to break down the second he saw something that reminded him of his lover? No, he had to go through with this. It had been ten years. He had to do this. Pushing all doubts aside, he pulled the closet door open. As he suspected, all of Whizzer’s clothes hung there, untouched. Marvin looked over all of the shirts. There were so many memories inside of this one closet. Marvin shakily took the pale pink polo shirt that Whizzer loved wearing so much. He took the shirt off its hanger and looked at the shirt, gently petting the fabric with his thumb. Something urged him to put on the polo shirt. Whizzer always said Marvin didn’t have any sense of style whatsoever. Marvin slowly pulled off the red hoodie he had been wearing seemingly forever and pulled the pink polo shirt over his head. He walked over to the nearby mirror, dusting it off with his hand. He stared at himself for a few moments. Memories of Whizzer came flooding back to him. He lightly clutched the pink fabric as memories rushed his head. It felt like he had stood there, remembering Whizzer, for hours. He had only been in their old bedroom for about five minutes. Marvin was pulled back into the present once he saw a small box out of the corner of his eye. He picked up the box carefully as if it would break if he held it too rough. He shakily lifted the lid of the box and what was inside nearly made him break down on the spot. The box was full of old photos of Whizzer and him. Had Whizzer been collecting these the whole time? Marvin took out the first picture, which was a picture of himself, staring at the camera with a disapproving look. He remembered that day all too well. Whizzer had tried to make a pie on their anniversary but ended up just making a mess in the kitchen. It took forever to get the flour out of Whizzer’s hair. There was writing at the bottom of the photo, and Marvin instantly knew the writing was Whizzer’s. It said ‘Pictured Here: A Wild Jew Bitching’. A short chuckle escaped Marvin as he grabbed the next photo, which showed Whizzer and him on their first date. He remembered that night very well. They had gone to a local bar, got drunk off their asses, and made out for a few hours. This one had the caption ‘I Would Kill For That Thrill Of First Love’, and Marvin couldn’t agree more with that statement. All Marvin wanted was Whizzer. He just wanted him to come back. Marvin wiped the tears from his eyes before grabbing the next photo. He was surprised to see a picture of Whizzer and him, sleeping on a hospital bed. A shaky breath escaped him as a few tears slipped onto the photo. The caption was much more sloppy and read ‘Who’d Believe That We Two Would End Up As Lovers? P.S: Thank Charlotte For Taking This One.’. Marvin was in there for hours, going through each picture and steadily breaking down more and more until he was a sobbing mess. He had soon gone through all the pictures. Marvin stood and what seemed like for the first time in ten years, he smiled. 

“I miss you, Whizzer Brown. Even after ten years. I still miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I love Whizzvin


End file.
